cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Cray
The Planet Cray is an earth-like planet in the lore of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Within the franchise's fictional backstory, cardfighters are said to project themselves onto Cray as astral bodies. According to Kai, these bodies are given two powers; the ability to call and control units, and the ability to possess (ride) a unit as the leader of their army. Relationship to the Real World Cray's status as an actual planet is real, as revealed in ride 64 when a mysterious force (later revealed to be Takuto Tatsunagi) borrows Rekka's body. Kai refers to it as a real place, and Shin suggests that the Vanguard Fight Gloves' crystals originate from Cray. Geography and Politics Cray is divided into six nations; the United Sanctuary, Dragon Empire, Star Gate, Dark Zone, Magallanica, and Zoo. Each continent is close enough to another to permit contact, this goes the same for Magallanica, which despite its presence as a landmass is primarily located undersea. United Sanctuary This small nation is primarily dominated by the Royal Paladin clan, ruled by Blaster Blade. It follows a monarchical system of government; the previous ruler's name is unknown. The other prominent force in the United Sanctuary is Oracle Think Tank, a corporation of magically-talented individuals led by the goddess CEO Amaterasu, and guarded by the Oracle Guardians. United Sanctuary is stated to be a holy nation, which combines old traditions with scientific technology. Outside the laws of the United Sanctuary are the Shadow Paladins, founded by in opposition to his ancient enemy, the Royal Paladins. The Shadow Paladins,who are ruled by Blaster Dark are primarily composed of rogue Royal Paladins like , as well as enemies of the state like Darkside Trumpeter and Skull Witch, Nemain. The Angel Feather clan also inhabits here, shown to take forms of doctors, nurses, hospitals and many other healing/healer aspects. The Gold Paladin clan was awakened when the current leading clan, Royal Paladin, was sealed away by an unknown force.The leader of this clan is Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. This nation is represented bly the color, yellow. After the war of Liberation, Genesis was formed by Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis, who was the leader of Genesis. The inhabitants of Genesis were mostly priestesses who predicted that Cray must repel the invaders to survive. Dragon Empire The largest country by far, the Empire is a military nation whose ruler is unknown. Its military is divided into several sections; anti-ground tactics are handled by the Aerial Assault Unit Kagerō, led by Dragonic Overlord. Basic infantry is covered by the Ground Assault Unit Tachikaze, led by Tyrant Death Rex. Sensitive operations are divided between the Covert Operations Unit Nubatama, led by Stealth Dragon Void Master, and Dueling Dragon, Zanbaku's Empire Black Ops Agency, Murakumo. The Dragon Empire holds a longstanding rivalry with the United Sanctuary, doubtless due to their closely situated countries. Recently, the Narukami, led by Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion , have emerged from behind the scenes in order to quell the chaos that emerged from the empire after a mysterious force caused the Kagerō to become sealed away. They have been successful in keeping the chaos from degenerating, and now carry the great expectations of the Dragon Empire. This nation is represented by the color red. Star Gate Situated at Cray's southern pole, Star Gate's landmass is a spaceport operated by the Commercial Wrestling Federation. Aliens, Battroids and entities from alternate realities gather here. The most prominent power present are the Nova Grapplers, led by Mr. Invincible. This is also the current home of the vigilante corp, Dimension Police. Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha heads the Dimensional Police's investigations of Cray. The Dimension Police are notably not native to Cray, as they are combating multidimensional criminals from their own world. The Etranger clan also appears on this nation as a cameo clan of the Royal, Shadow and Gold Paladin's leaders. This nation is represented by the color white. Also included is Link Joker, the avatar of Void who intend to destroy Cray. Dark Zone A dark society whose true leadership is yet to be determined. In the Demon World Cup, the clans Dark Irregulars, Spike Brothers, and Pale Moon compete to see who will govern the Dark Zone in its war against the United Sanctuary. The Dark Irregulars' aristocracy is led by Vermillion Gatekeeper. They are an army that gained power through the black arts and forbidden science. The Spike Brothers' Blood Ball team is led by Juggernaut Maximum as shown in the leader meeting in episode 64. Blood Ball and Gallows Ball are apparently popular sports in the Dark Zone, with Spike Brothers coming up as the championship team. Blood Ball is said to be a combination of Rugby and American Football. While the Pale Moon circus' leadership is the least clear of the three,Hades Ringmaster it appears that the is in charge. Their circus, while popular, serves covertly as an elite assassination corps. It is suggested that they have no true agenda, and will serve whomever is the champion in the Demon World Cup. This nation is represented by the color purple. Magallanica An archipelago nation consisting of undying immortals and the enchanted inhabitants of the sea. The two clans home to Magallanica are the Granblue pirates, captained by King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk as shown in episode 64, and the Bermuda △ idol group, starring Top Idol, Riviere as clan leader. The clan, Aqua Force, also belongs here as Magallanica's naval military foces and goes to action against any unwanted visitors. This clan is lead by Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom. This nation is represented by the color blue. Zoo Zoo is a fertile ecosystem housing the most intelligent animals on the planet, and also the most dangerous criminals. The Great Nature clan lives in harmony with nature; they have no known leader, and are the most peaceful clan yet revealed. Opposite to this, the Megacolony insect mafia is headed by Death Warden Ant Lion. Megacolony appears to be based primarily around references to the Shocker organization from Kamen Rider, just as the Dimension Police are a combination of 80s-style Super Robots and Kamen Riders. Neo Nectar also inhabits the area as Mechanical and Warrior Plants and are also represented as elves and dryads including various types of flora and fauna. The leader of Neo Nectar is revealed to be Maiden of Trailing Rose. This nation is represented by the color green. Category:Planet Cray Category:Places